1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a game device and more particularly a board type of game device incorporating a particularly oriented path of movement thereon for receiving game pieces, with portions of the path of movement and the game pieces being color keyed and oriented in a unique arrangement to facilitate the playing of various games with various options.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of game boards have been provided having segmental paths of movement delineated thereon for receiving game pieces which are moved along the paths of movement under the control of dice or other chance devices. Such previously known devices utilize various indicia and rules of play, control cards, dice, spinners, distinguishable colors, distinguishable game pieces and various rules of play by which entertaining and educational games may be played. While such game devices have been used extensively for various types of games such devices have generally been limited to rectangular or square game boards with the uniqueness residing in pictorial or artistic material on the board or indicia on the board associated with the paths of movement.